Online education is growing rapidly. Many universities now offer or have plans to develop its own set of MOOCs (Massive Open Online Courses), and there are now hundreds of MOOCs from universities all over the world. These MOOCs have already served millions of students, enabling anyone with an Internet connection to receive a world-class education. Similarly, online or more generally computer assisted or guided coaching outside the academic realm also holds great promise to enhance the skills of the workforce in ever more efficient and effective ways. Unfortunately, in environments where the principal purpose of the education or coaching is not academic achievement and particularly where the need to improve performance is not acute, traditional online educational approaches may be ineffective for most individuals.